


Чужая женщина

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>канон, господа, канон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужая женщина

Чужая женщина.

Чарли закатывает глаза, когда Тонкс в очередной раз опрокидывает на него чашку кофе, благо уже остывшего. Смущенно лепечет извинения, пытаясь вытереть салфетками заляпанные штаны, и разбивает вазу, испуганно прижимает пальчики ко рту. Чарли смеётся, запрокинув голову, произносит заклинание, чтобы спасти вазу и Тонкс от гнева матери, и высушивает штаны. Отсмеявшись, говорит ей, чтобы она не волновалась, от чего молодая аврор смущается ещё больше. И Чарли вновь смеётся.

Чужая женщина, а после жена.

Чарли закрывает глаза, видя смеющуюся Тонкс и смущающегося Ремуса. Он открывает глаза и видит, что она улыбается, глядя на него. И улыбается в ответ. Радостная новоиспечённая миссис Люпин сжимает руку своего мужа, её волосы такие яркие, что слепит глаза. Именно этим Чарли объясняет себе их слезливость, а сердце сжимается в груди от усталости.

Чужая женщина, а после жена и мать не его ребенка.

Смеющийся Чарли поднимает вместе со всеми бокал за новорожденного Тедди Люпина, так похожего на свою мать. Глаза Ремуса сияют, он целует жену в лоб. Тонкс, которая на самом деле давно не Тонкс, счастливо улыбается, принимая поздравления. Чарли тоже счастлив, он счастлив, пока счастлива она.

Чужая женщина, а после жена. Мать не его ребёнка. Та, что последует за своим возлюбленным даже на смерть.

Чарли смаргивает слёзы, направляясь к своей семье, окружившей тело Фреда. Джордж стоит на коленях перед своим близнецом и неверящим, полным мольбы взглядом смотрит на него. Мама плачет на плече у отца, Рон сжимает её руку, Перси и Билл сжимают палочки и стараются смотреть куда угодно, но только не на брата. Всё расплывается перед глазами Чарли, сливается в одно серое пятно, но где-то на краю сознания он замечает что-то нереально яркое, почти как волосы его брата, чьё безжизненное тело сейчас оплакивают его самые родные люди. Чарли пытается сфокусировать взгляд и видит её. Она лежит на полу и сжимает руку своего мужа, такая безжизненная, как все те, над кем сейчас плачут матери и дети. Чарли хочется кричать, выть, как собаке, потерявшей своего хозяина. Он закрывает глаза, нервно сглатывает. Он должен был быть рядом и защитить. Защитить её, брата, но…

Чарли вздрагивает, когда внезапно теплая ладонь сжимает его собственную, ледяную, и возвращает его к реальности. Он открывает глаза и видит светловолосую девочку. Чарли вспоминает, что видел её на свадьбе брата.

— Ты нужен там, — Луна кивает в сторону его семьи. — Они там счастливы, — она рассеянно улыбается, глядя на чету Люпин. — Она счастлива.

Чарли кивает и целует странную девочку в лоб.

— Ты права, — и он идёт туда, где должен быть, чтобы защитить тех, кто ему дорог.


End file.
